The present invention relates generally to data processing, and more particularly to detecting modifications of a form template.
Traditionally, attempts to monitor the use of form templates for licensing purposes involve counting the number of different form templates that a customer has used. No attempt is made to distinguish form templates that the customer has only modified in minor ways, as compared to form templates that have received major modifications. For example, modifications can range from cosmetic changes to the form, such as adding or modifying a graphical element of the form, to changing the functionality of the form.
However, such a system does not allow the customer to make minor modifications to form template without counting these changes towards the number of form templates used. The customer cannot perform minor modifications, such as correcting a typographical error on the form or changing a corporate logo on the form, without payment of an additional license fee.